


Not what you need

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I'm not who I need to be.





	Not what you need

I'm not who I need to be.

More accurately, I'm not who you need.

You need someone, but not me as I am.

You don't need me, and it hurts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(You need someone...)


End file.
